You're not allowed, you're uninvited
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Songfic to 'Uninvited' by Alanis Morissette. Emma's thoughts on Scabior right after her capture. Covers time between chapter 1 & 2 of 'Can you still see the heart of me'.


**You're**** not allowed, you're uninvited**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I don't own __Scabior; neither do I own the song. The only thing belonging to me is Emma._

(EMMA)

I sat at Scabior's bed, watching him as he dressed himself for breakfast. "You coming or what?" He snapped me out of the trance. I nodded and put on my trainers.

_Like anyone would be,_

_I'm flattered by your fascination with me._

_Like any hot-blooded woman, _

_I have simply wanted an object to crave._

Why did he come for me that night? There were plenty of wanted witches and wizards on the loose, why choose me? But in the end…I was quite flattered that a man like him would choose me. The boys at Hogwarts had never even as much as looked at me, so it was both flattering and extremely scary.

_But you, you're not allowed  
>you're uninvited<br>an unfortunate slight_

He took my hand as we went outside, but I tried to let go. "Don't struggle, sweetheart." I winched as his hot breath hit my ear. "You'll only make matters worse for yourself." A tall redheaded man handed him a plate with something that resembled meat. "Eat now. You'll need the strength for later." What did he mean? He tried to touch me, but I stepped away from him. _"Don't you even dare." _I thought.

_Must be strangely exciting  
>To watch the stoic squirm<br>Must be somewhat heartening  
>To watch shepherd need shepherd<em>

Our eyes locked at each other. He looked like he'd throw the food away and swallow me whole. "Is it that fascinating to watch me?" The words were out before I even knew what I'd said. "Such a beautiful little thing…all beautiful things like you need to be look after." His lips were dangerously close to mine. "I'd had my wand right now; I'd hex your ugly face so far into the next millennia that you'd have to live a thousand times before you find it again." I hissed at him. He only smirked and continued eating.

_But you, you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight_

The tall redhead took our dishes and washed them. "You'll be staying here while we're out." He yanked my wrist and dragged me to his tent. "I'm putting a charm on the tent that alerts me if you try to leave. I've also got your wand here." He clapped the uppermost pocket on his coat. I turned away, muttering. "What was that, sweetheart?" I pretended not to hear. "Very well then." He was about to leave when I shouted: "What if I'm gone by the time you return?" I saw his back stiffen, and his voice had a deadly edge to it: "Then I'll hunt you down and keep you here forever." Great.

_Like any uncharted territory  
>I must seem greatly intriguing<br>You speak of my love like  
>You have experienced love like mine before<em>

Sleep overtook me as I waited for them to return back. It felt like only a minute since I'd closed my eyes, when Scabior's fingers trailed my jaw line. "Jesus!" I screamed, and he withdrew immediately. "I can't help it. You're just so…alluring to me, angel." He seemed flustered. "Alluring, my arse! You're just a sick bastard who enjoy kidnapping young women and keep them on their edge by saying creepy things!" For once, I didn't regret speaking my mind.

"And if you think you'll win my affections by keeping me hostage, you're so wrong! I won't fall for you, no matter what you say or do to me!" Acting on impulse, I'd poked his ribcage.

_But this is not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight_

I sat down in the corner farthest away from the bed. "If you as much as touch me, I swear I will scream at the top of my voice." Scabior stepped away and went over to the cupboard. "I'm not giving you your freedom, if that's what you're hoping for. I'll keep you here as long as I wish..." And his face was dangerously close to mine. "And who knows? The Dark Lord might even let me keep you!" He wouldn't!

_I don't think you unworthy  
>I need a moment to deliberate...<em>

I sat there, contemplating what to do next. Running away was not an option; I knew he would find me easily if I didn't have my wand. How would the Order find me now? "_Staying will keep me alive. It's the best I can do for now…" _ It scared me to no end.

**I did my best on this, I swear D: It covers the time between ch1 and 2 of 'Can you still see the heart of me', long before Emma actually knew of Scabior's real story.**


End file.
